


Здесь Геральт Лютика...

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Очень НЕОЖИДАННОЕ развитие событий после того, как Геральт с Лютиком распрощались с королевой Калантэ и её странным семейством.И ещё у Геральта с Лютиком случился секс, про который не напишут баллад.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240
Collections: Favorite





	Здесь Геральт Лютика...

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь Геральт Лютика имел,  
> Не сдерживая слёз,  
> И в месте плотских их утех  
> Разросся лес из роз.
> 
> (Из написанного, но никогда не спетого Лютиком)

Лютик был уверен: на жену этого страшного мужика он вряд ли позарился. Не зря же говорят, что муж и жена - одна сатана. А по внешнему виду подошедшего явно было похоже, что жёнушка его по привлекательности стояла где-то на одной линейке с дьявольскими отродьями. Но эти успокаивающие мысли отнюдь не успокаивали, потому что смотрел мужик серьёзно, будто приценивался и сравнивал - тот, не тот. 

Лютик струхнул. Он искал глазами Геральта, который, как назло, любезничал с королевой, не замечая ни молящего взгляда приятеля, ни острого, как ножи, взгляда Эйста, который пристально следил за милой болтовнёй своей королевы и разряженного, как мул на праздник, ведьмака. 

Мужик же всё смотрел, заставляя Лютика то бледнеть, то ещё сильнее бледнеть. Вместо того, чтобы взглядом умолять Геральта вернуться к его основным в этот вечер обязанностям - защищать Лютика, конечно же! - он уже начал искать пути отхода. К сожалению, выход здесь был только один - там же, где и вход. Или сигать из окна, но на это Лютик ещё был не готов. 

\- Очень ты напоминаешь мне одного прохвоста, которого я недавно чуть не поймал в спальне жены. Жалко, лица его я не видел. Но трясущуюся от страха прыщавую жопу запомнил очень хорошо. Спорим, если ты сейчас снимешь штаны, то я каждый прыщ на тебе узнаю? 

\- Если вы сейчас снимете с него штаны, - вдруг раздался из-за плеча Лютика низкий хриплый голос, от которого мужик побледнел, а Лютик, наоборот, залился краской, - то увидите идеально белую гладкую жопу. Хотя, нет. Не идеальную. Вот тут, - будто подтверждая свои слова, Геральт ухватил Лютика за левую ягодицу, - красуется мой укус. Желаете проверить? 

Мужик явно не желал. Чуть не сплюнув на пол, но постеснявшись делать это в королевском дворце, да и побоявшись страшного ведьмака, он отошёл, бормоча под нос оскорбления и сетования о том, что педики уже везде, продыху нет от них. Геральт, насмешливо глядя ему вслед, приложился плечом к стене, отпил из кубка и снисходительно молчал. В этом привычном молчании Лютику слышалось постоянное снисхождение Геральта - ведьмака и мясника из Блавикена, страшного, ужасного и вечно хмурого. 

\- От…куда ты вообще о таком знаешь? - выдавил Лютик, оборачиваясь к нему. Геральт в ответ ещё более снисходительно скривил губы и отпил из кубка. - Я серьёзно! Откуда ведьмаки вообще знают о таком? 

Но Геральт его уже не слышал или, как обычно, делал вид. Лютик, раскрыв рот, пялился ему в спину, пока Геральт шёл обратно к столу королевы. Потом же вовсе забыл о случившемся, когда княжна решила всласть поорать из-за отказа мамочки выдать её за ежа. 

Лютик, конечно, забыл. 

Но ненадолго. 

\- А где учат на ведьмаков? 

Лютик споро шёл, почти обгоняя Плотву, хотя Геральт вовсе никуда не торопился. Настолько, что даже чуть придержал лошадь, чтобы нависнуть над задравшим голову Лютиком и посмотреть на него сверху вниз - со всё той же бесячей снисходительностью, к которой уже добавилась усталость. 

\- Ты слишком стар, тебя не возьмут. А если возьмут, то ты там и недели не проживёшь. 

\- “Геральт, какого цвета трава?”, - передразнил Лютик. - “Для тебя она цвета смерти!”. Вот что я слышу от тебя постоянно, пусть и разными словами. Ты можешь просто отвечать на вопрос? 

\- В Каэр Морхене, - просто ответил на вопрос Геральт и поддал Плотве пятками, заставляя двигаться. Уставшая лошадь, тащившаяся по жаре шестой час без остановки, хрипло вздохнула, пожелав любимому хозяину мучительной смерти, и Лютик к ней присоединился. Иногда Геральт был совершенно невыносим. Особенно когда им троим нечего было жрать, да и спать после мучительных ночей на камнях и песке хотелось до смерти. Лютик начал было петь о том, как хорошо лежать в гробу, устланном шелками и парчой, под плач и горе влюблённых дев, но его публике новая баллада не понравилась. Настолько, что Геральт от души заехал ему по уху, сообщив, что если Лютик не заткнётся немедленно, то горевать по нему будут только стервятники, а вместо парчи Геральт, так уж и быть, подложит мягкого песочка. Лютик просьбам публики внял, но идти всё равно было скучно. 

С этого-то всё и началось. 

\- Там у вас в Каэр Морхене совсем нет девчонок? - спросил он, пытаясь казаться незаинтересованным. Перебирая струны лютни, он, загребая ногами, шёл вперёд, но каждый шаг давался ему всё хуже. Геральт, тащившийся на изрядно понурившейся Плотве, устал, видно, хмуриться, да и просто устал, оттого-то и не понял подвоха. 

\- Из десяти мальчишек после обучения в живых остаётся три. Угадай, сколько бы осталось девчонок? 

\- Десять? - фыркнул Лютик, нисколько после Калантэ не сомневавшийся в женской силе и коварстве. 

Геральт вместо ответа закатил глаза. Лютик начинал привыкать к этому. 

Возможно, изнутри головы Геральта было что-то интересное, не зря же он постоянно пытался там что-то рассмотреть. 

То, что это всегда происходило, когда Лютик пытался о чём-то с ведьмаком поговорить, казалось ему просто совпадением. 

\- Так значит, - ловко подсёк Лютик зазевавшуюся добычу, - у вас там совсем нет женщин? Поэтому ты так хорошо знаешь про… всякие эти штуки? 

Лютик хотел, чтобы это прозвучало между делом, принял самый невинный и незаинтересованный вид, будто совсем не интересовался ответом и лишь скрашивал скучную дорогу. Но Геральт решил разнообразить их путь другим способом. Едва заметным, смазанным для бокового зрения движением он ловко саданул Лютика по уху, а потом навис над ним и что-то угрожающе прошипел. Лютику любой звук сейчас казался шипением - так звенело в ушах. 

\- Что? - пытался переспросить он, но Геральт - на его счастье - не собирался повторять. 

Всю оставшуюся до вечера и до привала дорогу Лютик почти бежал за Плотвой и наслаждался отвратительным игнорированием со стороны Геральта. 

На голодный желудок не спалось. В этой долине из живности были только змеи с ящерицами, а в болотцах, больше похожих на лужи, квакала пара лягушек - вот и вся возможная добыча. У Лютика в животе скрипело и урчало, и он лежал на земле, глядя в усыпанное звёздами небо, слышал потрескивание костра и жевание везучей Плотвы. На привал они устроились на берегу тонкого, чуть не с волос, ручья, где было немного свежей травы. Хотя бы лошадь поела. 

Геральт отвернулся и спал на боку, точно обнимаясь со своим ненаглядным мечом. Лютик протянул руку и погладил лютню - та отозвалась мелодичным напевом. 

\- Спи, - велел Геральт. Будто каменный валун заговорил. 

Лютик вздохнул и повернулся на бок, точно копируя его позу. Он уставился в затянутую кожей широченную спину и не сводил с Геральта глаз. Тот явно это чувствовал - под кожей куртки чуть заметно ходили лопатки, но молчал. 

\- Если собираешься что-то сказать - заткнись за минуту до этого. 

Лютик вздохнул. 

\- Как такой гриб-вонючка до сих пор жив? - вопрос не требовал ответа. 

\- Меня все боятся, - между тем ответил Геральт. 

\- Я тебя не боюсь. 

\- Очень зря. Твоё тело здесь никто не найдёт. Даже искать не будут. 

\- Вонючка, - бесшумно прошептал Лютик, но слух ведьмака всегда был при нём. 

Перекатившись на другой бок, злой Геральт прижал локтем горло Лютика к земле, заставив задохнуться. 

\- Слишком. Много. Разговариваешь. Спи. 

\- Не, кхрррм, мхмог-гу, - прохрипел Лютик. - Может, после новостей о твоих постельных привычках мне теперь страшно засыпать рядом с тобой? 

\- Ты не в моём вкусе, - ощерился Геральт и окончательно отпустил его, давая вдохнуть вкусного прохладного воздуха. С груди будто каменную плиту сдвинули, и Лютик растирал шею, не веря, что остался жив. До утра он не рисковал шевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать Геральта ещё раз. 

Но про “не в моём вкусе” всё же было обидно! 

\- А кто в твоём вкусе? - осмелился спросить Лютик только к обеду. 

Обедом это время было только по названию, потому что, хоть вокруг и прибавилось зелени, да кое-где и деревья появлялись, пожрать всё же было нечего. Геральт, игнорируя вопрос, вдруг поднял руку, заставляя всех остановиться. 

\- Дымом пахнет. Часа через два людское жилье. 

Лютик даже не думал спорить в этом с ведьмаком. По его мнению, вокруг ничего не намекало, но вдруг, стоило им через час обойти холм, как под ногами вдруг обнаружилась тропинка, становившаяся всё шире и шире. 

\- Тракт, - сообщил Геральт, и Лютик приготовился увидеть тракт. 

К нему они и вышли - как Геральт и обещал, через два часа. Но вот до постоялого двора оказалось ещё столько же, и к поздним летним сумеркам, едва переставляя ноги, он добрался за уехавшим вперёд Геральтом. 

Постоялым двором это было только в мечтах хозяина. Одноэтажная изба, навес для лошадей, шагах в пятидесяти за домом нужник - вот и все удобства. Плотва уже лениво обмахивалась хвостом, отгоняя мух, и жевала подброшенного в кормушку овса. Лютик прошёл мимо под насмешливым взглядом лошади, толкнул дверь и оказался едва не сбит с ног запахом кислой капусты и настоявшегося пота. 

В самом зале было пустовато. Пока за окном ещё светило солнце, пусть и клонившееся к закату, деревенские мужики работали в поле, а путников в этой местности явно было маловато. Геральт допивал вторую кружку эля, и Лютик будто наяву видел, как кружка истекает испариной - эль был со льда. 

\- Хозяин, и мне, - высохшее горло неохотно расставалось со звуками, но Лютика поняли бы и без слов. 

Перед ним оказалась собственная кружка, и эль из неё целительным бальзамом прокатился по горлу сразу в пустой желудок. В голове зашумело. 

Пока Лютик на свою беду допивал ледяной эль, прятавший за прохладой крепость, Геральт уже занялся принесённой хозяином свиной ногой с печёной картошкой. Он так ловко разделывался с мясом, что у Лютика потекла слюна. Не помня себя, он потянулся к тарелке Геральта и закономерно получил по рукам. 

\- Своё закажи. 

Лютик вздохнул и послушался, а потом и вовсе перестал сердиться на Геральта, когда вкуснейшее мясо, которого не ожидаешь в такой убогой таверне, добралось до его желудка. Геральт и Лютик вгрызались в свои порции, забывая человеческий облик, запивали пряное мясо холодным элем и, казалось, достигли примирения. 

\- Хозяин, есть комнаты? 

\- У нас обычно не ночуют, - отозвался тот. - Но есть под срубом комнатка. Можете там остаться. 

\- Спасибо, - Геральт сопроводил благодарность серебром, и не было лучшей в мире благодарности. Хозяин стал чуть менее суров, выдал путникам с собой ещё полкувшина эля и отправил спать. Геральт и Лютик были только рады, настолько манила их возможность выспаться на кроватях, да ещё и сытыми. 

\- Нет. 

Лютик глянул внутрь из-за плеча Геральта и не понял, кому он возражал. Комната под коньком крыши была маленькой, будто её кто в кулаке смял, но чистой и опрятной. Два маленьких окна давали достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть убранство, да того почти и не было: короткая лавка, стул, придвинутый к стене маленький стол, на котором стоял таз и большой кувшин воды, да в углу спряталось нужное ведро. Почти всю комнату занимала кровать… 

\- О, - дошло до Лютика. - О-о-о, - дошло до него второй раз. - Ты что, не хочешь со мной спать? Какой ты после этого друг? 

\- Я. Тебе. Не. Друг, - проскрипел Геральт, но не убедил. 

\- Тогда тем более. И что за манера: второй раз за сутки меня обижаешь. И не в твоём вкусе, и тебе не друг. Вонючка. 

Лютик проскользнул между косяком двери и плечом ведьмака в комнату, осмотрелся и остался ещё больше доволен. Особенно видом того, как скрипел зубами разъярённый Геральт. 

\- Хочешь, иди с Плотвой ночуй, - заявил Лютик. - А я остаюсь. На ванну здесь можно не рассчитывать? 

Он подошёл к кувшину, потрогал его и порадовался тому, что внутри была горячая вода. Сняв куртку и рубашку, Лютик налил в таз воды и слегка ополоснулся, смывая пот. Геральт продолжал торчать в двери, но, увидев такое самоуправство, скрипнул зубами особенно громко и зашёл в комнатку. Лютик, споро стянув штаны, забрался в кровать, обхватил руками одну из двух подушек и счастливо вздохнул. Наволочка пахла чистотой и крепким долгим сном. 

За спиной шарахался Геральт, снимая амуницию, грохотал заклёпками куртки, шуршал завязками, плескал водой. Лютик слышал это будто через вату, а когда кровать промялась под нечеловеческим весом, соскользнул Геральту под нечеловечески тёплый бок и сразу уснул. 

Проснулся Лютик резко и сразу от того, что было нечем дышать. Проморгавшись, он увидел, что стало причиной: Геральт, немелодично похрапывая, накатился справа, вжав Лютика в сенный матрас. Геральт был на голову выше и шире Лютика на ещё одного Лютика, поэтому почти полностью накрыл его собой. Волосы за ночь растрепались, закрывали Геральту лицо, а пара прядей взлетала и опадала в такт храпу. 

Пастораль, да и только. 

Солнце, вставшее намного раньше Лютика, светило по потолку через окошко напротив кровати. В лучах играли пылинки и даже немного сена. Под Геральтом было по-своему уютно, хотя дышалось всё ещё с трудом. Лютик попытался пошевелиться, чтобы выбраться из-под горячей сонной туши, но Геральт вдруг громко всхрапнул, перехватил его за грудь и прижал к себе, утыкаясь лицом в шею. Теперь геральтовы патлы накрыли и Лютика, заслонив от него свет. В носу защекотало. 

Двинуться было невозможно. Лютик послушно лежал, грелся и слушал, как внизу по-утреннему бодро спорилась работа. По всему выходило, что давно пора вставать и двигаться дальше, к очередному нихрена или смерти. Но против всего этого был один, но крупный довод - храпевший под боком Геральт. 

Лютик вздохнул и чуть сдвинулся влево. Промятый за ночь матрас чуть поддался, и маневр Лютику удался. Воодушевлённый первой победой, он сдвинулся ещё немного, потом ещё, ещё и ещё чуть-чуть, когда удалось хотя бы немного перекатиться набок, чтобы геральтова туша не давила на всё самое дорогое разом. 

Ошибку Лютик осознал почти сразу, как оказался с Геральтом лицом к лицу. Спящий ведьмак выглядел странно. Не пугали жёлтые глаза, вечно выпяченная челюсть не грозила продавить Лютика насквозь, а изо рта раздавался только хриплый храп, а не “Пошёл ты нахер” или что там Геральт обычно придумывал вместо. Наоборот. Поутру, да под нежными солнечными лучами, Геральт выглядел едва ли не мягоньким: рот чуть приоткрылся, длинные ресницы тенями ложились вокруг глаз, а губы Геральта, капризно очерченные, казались даже лакомыми… 

Лютик вздохнул, понимая, что не сможет сам себе сопротивляться. Дав себе отсрочку, чтобы избежать верной смерти, он вздохнул ещё раз, нежно отвёл от лица Геральта упавшие пряди и, позвав на помощь Мелителе, коснулся приоткрытых мягких губ своими. 

Результат Лютика огорошил. 

Чуть удивлённо всхрапнув, Геральт, не открывая глаз и вряд ли проснувшись, вдруг с силой схватил Лютика, снова перекатил на спину и оказался сверху, заодно перехватив инициативу в сперва невинном поцелуе. Лютик был уверен - ведьмак точно не просыпался, но движения его казались осмысленными. Схватив Лютика за руки, Геральт прижал их к кровати, ловко раздвинул его ноги коленом и вжался между ними… 

\- Ого-го-го-го! - закричал Лютик, не жалея сна Геральта. 

Между ног оказался весьма окрепший поутру член - и, если раньше Лютик насмешливо относился к приписываемым Геральту подвигам, то сейчас вполне убедился, что похвастать тому было чем. Геральт был мощен, как конь, и не только в силе, плечах или выдающейся заднице, так похабно выглядевшей в чёрной коже ведьмачьей амуниции. 

От крика Геральт распахнул глаза, почти пронзив ядовито-жёлтым взглядом голову Лютика. Поцелуй прервался сам собой, а рукам стало свободнее без удерживавшей хватки. 

Говорить было сложно, но уже по другой причине. 

Геральт скатился с кровати, пыша яростью и молчаливой жаждой убийства. Лютик от страха подгрёб по кровати к изголовью, отгородился одеялом, да ещё и выставил вперёд руку, словно это могло бы удержать ведьмака. 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, но давай притворимся, что этого не было. 

Геральт хрипло зарычал. 

\- Я никому не скажу! 

Рык не прекратился. 

\- Я тебе ещё пригожусь! 

\- На что? - вполне осмысленно спросил Геральт. - Жрать мои припасы и терзать мои уши тем, что ты называешь пением? 

Лютик оскорбился - это входило у него в привычку тем дольше, чем дольше он ходил за Геральтом в его бесцельных странствиях. 

\- Я лучший менестрель по эту и другую сторону всего! 

\- Завались. 

Убивать его Геральт явно не планировал. Лютик выдохнул чуть спокойнее. 

\- Но если тебе станет легче, я уже забыл о том, как ты меня лапал. 

\- Спас себе жизнь, - буркнул Геральт, первым отходя к кувшину и тазу, чтобы умыться. 

\- Эй, мне оставь! 

Геральт плевать хотел на просьбы, вылил на себя остатки воды, оделся и вышел, оставляя Лютика наедине с какой-то хернёй, в которую превратилась его жизнь после той проклятой встречи в таверне. 

\- Мы ходим кругами. 

Геральт молчал. 

\- Мы ходим кругами, - настойчиво повторил Лютик. Он глаз был готов отдать, что уже видел это поваленное дерево, в расколе которого выросло два тонких побега. - Мы ходим кругами уже не первый час. Я устал. 

Геральт молчал. 

\- Я голоден! 

Геральт молчал. 

\- Я воняю! 

\- Безостановочно, - наконец разомкнул губы Геральт. 

\- Ты тоже воняешь. Я иду в десяти шагах за тобой и чувствую это. 

Геральт остановил лошадь и обернулся к медленно шагавшему к исходу дня Лютику. Подбородок у Геральта выдвинулся на несколько футов вперёд, снова чуть не пронзив Лютика, но тому было плевать. Он устал и был голоден - и вонял так, что чуял сам себя. Надеяться на приют в этой безлюдной местности было глупо, но хотя бы на привал и пожрать Лютик очень рассчитывал. А Геральт всё пёр вперёд, будто убегал от чего-то, и крысился всю дорогу, едва встревая в монологи Лютика однообразными “завались”. 

\- Хорошо, что на мили вокруг никого нет, - бурчал Лютик, снова шагая вслед за Плотвой. - Иначе мы тут стали бы отличным украшением стола любому хищнику. 

\- Здесь нет… 

В продолжение речи Геральта прямо перед его носом просвистела стрела, задела макушку Лютика оперением и с жужжанием влепилась в ствол дерева. 

\- Сглазил. 

Геральт достал меч и спешился, Лютик, забыв об усталости, поспешил под его защиту, заодно прихватив тревожно заржавшую Плотву под уздцы. 

\- Мы что, забрались в Брокилон и этого не заметили? 

\- Это не Брокилон. 

\- Всё объясняет, - закатил глаза Лютик и снова испуганно заткнулся, когда мимо просвистела стрела. 

\- Гамадриады, - заявил Геральт, а Лютик только поразился его уверенности. И бесстрашию, граничившему с безумием, потому что Геральт опустил меч, а левую руку поднял вверх. - Я Геральт из Ривии! Ведьмак! Я иду без злых намерений! 

Стоило Лютику моргнуть от удивления, как стволы деревьев, окружавших тропу, раздвоились, явив дев странной, но завораживавшей красоты. Они приближались к путникам, держа наготове луки, и лишь одна из них шла без оружия и боязни. 

\- Здравствуй, Геральт из Ривии, ведьмак, - поздоровалась она, подойдя. Лютик, терявший страх с каждым её шагом, заворожённо пялился на налитую грудь гамадриады, теряя вдох каждый раз, стоило из-за длинных локонов показаться тёмно-зелёным соскам. 

\- Я в раю, - прошептал он, но Геральт услышал и посмотрел так выразительно, будто забивал в гроб Лютика гвозди. 

\- Позволь нам выйти из леса, и мы уйдём своей дорогой. Я пришёл не причинять вред. Мне нужно добраться до Боксхольма за три дня, а я уже потерял один в твоём лесу. 

\- Днём больше, днём меньше, - отозвалась гамадриада. Звук её речи был одновременно похож на шелест листьев, перезвон ручейка и карканье вороны, никак иначе не мог Лютик описать его. Она говорила на общем почти чисто, лишь с едва заметным акцентом, да губы её двигались не в такт звукам, будто кто-то говорил за деревянную куклу. - Мы знаем, зачем ты идёшь в Боксхольм, ведьмак Геральт. Побудь сегодня нашим гостем, отдохни у нас. Ты не потеряешь здесь времени. 

\- Давай останемся, - зашептал Лютик Геральту, но смотрел всё ещё на волновавшую его грудь гамадриады. Та будто почувствовала интерес, откинула назад длинные коричневые волосы, открыв своё богатство во всей красе. - Пожалуйста. 

Последнее слово Лютик простонал. 

То ли это убедило Геральта, то ли он не захотел спорить с лесными чародейками, но кивнул, принимая приглашение. 

\- Зовите меня Аарейя, - представилась гамадриада, взмахом руки зовя их за собой. Геральт и Лютик одновременно учтиво поклонились, вызвав у остальных девушек насмешливое хихиканье. Аарейя же лишь кивнула. 

Лес расступался перед главной гамадриадой, открывая широкую протоптанную тропинку, по краям которой цвели неизвестные Лютику цветы. Он шёл следом за Геральтом, одновременно смотря ему в спину, чтоб не сбиться, и меж тем пялился на обнажённых дев, не смущаясь даже оттенками их кожи. 

\- Наш дом, - сказала гамадриада, когда вывела всех спутников к огромной поляне, в центре которой в круге яркого солнечного света искрилось прозрачное озеро. Вокруг него гигантами возвышались деревья, которых Лютик не видел ни разу в жизни, а между их ветвей виднелись сплетённые из тех же веток дома. Дальний край озера искрился столпом прозрачного света, в котором Лютик с удивлением узнал небольшой совершенно прозрачный водопад. 

Плотва прозаически заржала, разрушив этим всё волшебство, а Геральт встрепенулся. 

\- Отпусти своё животное, - велела Аарейя. - Здесь сочные сладкие травы и нет нужды в тяжёлой сбруе. Пусть она ждёт вас. 

Геральт остановился, чтобы расседлать лошадь, оставил все её пожитки и свои кожаные мешки тут же, лишь чуть подтолкнув к корням росшего рядом дерева. Плотва, взмахнув хвостом, счастливо умчалась к озеру. 

\- Вы тоже можете оставить здесь одежду, - предложила Аарейя. - И оружие. 

Геральт вдруг изменился в лице. Лютик, вне себя от радости, что будет голяком кружиться в хороводах прекрасных обнажённых дев, тут же стянул с себя куртку. Геральт же не торопился. 

\- Оставь смущение, ведьмак Геральт из Ривии, - усмехнулась Аарейя. - Окунись в наше озеро, отпусти усталость и заботы. Сегодняшний вечер только для отдыха. 

\- А одежду постирать в твоём озере можно? - вдруг спросил Геральт. - От нас воняет. 

\- Истина в твоих словах, - рассмеялась гамадриада. - Мы вас почуяли за несколько миль. 

\- Я же говорил, - поддакнул Лютик и тут же замолчал, увидев огромный кулак возле носа. 

\- Ступайте к водопаду, - предложила Аарейя. - Искупайтесь всласть. Вы не в Брокилоне, вам нечего бояться. 

Видимо, именно этого и ждал Геральт, потому что обнадёженно вздохнул. 

\- Спасибо, - от души поблагодарил он и первым двинулся вокруг озера к водопаду. 

Лютик, улыбаясь всем гамадриадам подряд и сияя, как начищенный пятак, припустил за ним. 

\- Хвала Мелителе, я в раю! - шептал он Геральту в спину, пока шёл за ним. - Как думаешь, нам перепадёт? 

\- Даже не думай, - взрыкнул Геральт, разворачиваясь и нависая над Лютиком штормовым утёсом. Он так сверлил его взглядом, что Лютику стало казаться, будто он сыр. - Даже не притрагивайся ни к кому, даже не намекай, даже. Не. Думай! 

\- Ладно-ладно, - уступчиво ответил Лютик. - Нельзя - значит, нельзя. Я понятливый. Но сиськи у них… 

\- Не. Думай! 

Лютик только вздохнул. 

Если после предупреждения Геральта о том, что нельзя даже думать про налитые груди дриад, Лютик и расстроился, то ненадолго. 

Потому что про выпиравшие сиськи самого ведьмака ничего не было сказано. 

Геральт, искоса наблюдая за застывшим у берега Лютиком, снял куртку, рубашку, разулся. На нём остались только полуразвязанные штаны да бесконечная ненависть к привязавшемуся к нему, как овод, менестрелю. 

\- Не стесняйся, - подбодрил Лютик, сам разоблачаться не торопившийся. Он присел на бережку, прижался спиной к нагретому солнцем камню и посасывал сладкий тонкий стебелёк какой-то местной травы. Хмурость Геральта его только забавляла. - Мало того, что я в тебе не видел. Или не чувствовал. 

\- Ты вспомнил то, что утром забыл? - окрысился Геральт. Он потянулся за спину, по привычке надеясь вытянуть меч, но тот остался на другом краю озера, а Лютик, когда хотел, был неуловим, оттого-то и не испугался мрачной морды ведьмака. 

\- Такое забудешь, - присвистнул он. 

Всё же Лютик переоценил свои умения в беге - или недооценил сверхъестественную ведьмачью скорость, потому что в одно мгновение Геральт оказался подле него, а в следующее - Лютик уже барахтался в воде, уходя под воду от тяжести промокшей одежды и обуви. На его счастье, дно было неглубоко. Выбравшись на берег, чертыхающийся Лютик стащил с себя мокрые тряпки и аккуратно разложил на том же камне, где ещё минуту назад сидел. Обернувшись, он увидел, что за это время Геральт уже вошёл в воду, только голые пятки мелькнули перед тем, как он полностью нырнул. Лютик же возвращаться в озеро не собирался. Подставив голое тело солнечным лучам, он наблюдал, как сверкает в воде белизной тело ведьмака, и понемногу истекал слюной. 

Нормальной мужской слюной зависти, ничего больше, убеждал он себя. 

Но тут же про это забыл, стоило Геральту выйти по камням под струи водопада и подставить им тело. Вода стекала по каменным мышцам, по широким плечам на выпиравшую грудь и поджарый живот, а оттуда… 

\- То есть, у тебя везде волосы такого цвета? 

Геральт заледенел. Лютик по едва двигавшимся губам прочитал пару сотен проклятий, которые тот не произнёс, но мало переживал. В волшебном дриадьем лесу те не имели силы. Продолжая усмехаться, он наблюдал за тем, как вода продолжала свой путь по телу Геральта, и чувствовал, как в его собственном теле происходит что-то непотребное. Геральт, стоявший под стеной упругих искрившихся струй, был словно памятник самому себе - и наглой, неприкрытой мужской красоте. 

Вздохнув, Лютик пожалел, что вода в озере не настолько холодна, чтобы его спасти, но нырнул, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть от внимательных жёлтых глаз то, что требовалось скрыть. 

Выплыв возле Геральта, Лютик окончательно потерял инстинкт самосохранения. 

\- Если девки в борделях за тебя не дерутся, то я ни черта не понимаю в девках. 

\- Ты ни черта в них не понимаешь, - выставил вверх большой палец Геральт, всё ещё вдохновенно стоявший под струями, - и девкам в борделях некогда драться. Иногда их и не хватает вовсе. 

\- И что ты тогда делаешь? - удивился Лютик, который с таким не сталкивался. К девкам он и ходил-то не так часто, предпочитая дамочек позажиточнее да почище, но всё же. - Ждёшь или уходишь? 

\- Когда жду. А когда и ждать невмоготу. 

\- У овец нет очереди? - захохотал Лютик, но осёкся под хмурым взглядом. 

\- Тогда парня беру, - низко и хрипло ответил Геральт, не сводя с плескавшегося Лютика глаз, и от звуков его голоса Лютик чуть не ушёл под воду. 

Ему нечего было сказать на это, молчание длилось и длилось, а под тяжёлым взглядом Геральта и вовсе застывало, но Лютик никак не мог найти достойного ответа. Он знал, что выдавал себя с головой, но никак не мог разомкнуть рот. Геральт всё ещё возвышался над ним, стоя на постаменте из гладких, обкатанных водой камней, а струи водопада разбивались об его широкие плечи, словно крылья или развевающийся на ветру искристый плащ. Лютик пялился, как дитё на принцессу, то открывал, то закрывал рот, понимая, что его красноречие и язвительность нисколько не помогают в выборе ответа, а потом и вовсе на это плюнул. Присев, он ушёл под воду с головой, а потом развернулся в нырке и поспешил к берегу. 

Между лопаток сводило от внимательного взгляда, но Лютик не оборачивался. Натянув едва высохшую одежду, он в одиночестве отправился обратно, надеясь, что сгинет где-нибудь по дороге - и не придётся потом позориться так же, как он уже успешно сделал сейчас. 

Солнечный круг, утопавший в центре озера, понемногу окрашивался розовым. Между стволов деревьев закружился мягкий туман, и розовые сполохи в нём перетекали в сиреневый и синий, становившийся тем темнее, чем выше Лютик поднимал глаза. Меж тесносплетённых ветвей гигантских деревьев было темно, лишь последние лучики солнца пробивались в нём тонкими иголками. Понемногу и они пропадали, но им на смену загорались длинные гирлянды мелких ярких огней, которые гамадриады сплетали из светившегося мха, лиан и светлячков. Дома из ветвей казались украшенными тысячами свечей, чей тёплый свет струился до самой земли, согревая и убаюкивая.

Гамадриады стекались к берегу озера, где на застеленном густой травой берегу накрывали пир в честь гостей. Фрукты и ягоды, сладости из фруктов и цветов, разноцветный лёд - чародейки питались как птички. Лютик, пожалев сперва, что нет обычного мяса или птицы, или рыбы, на худой конец, попробовал предложенное угощение - и остался доволен. Пусть всё казалось слишком лёгким и невесомым, но насыщало так плотно, будто Лютик сожрал кабана с капустой.

Сладости не были приторны, но от них очень хотелось пить, и Лютик, заворожённый очередной парой налитых грудей, взял из рук безымянной гамадриады деревянную чашу. В ней что-то переливалось сиреневым и голубым, а куски льда, плававшие в питье, делали его божественно прохладным. Вино тоже оказалось фруктовым, почти незаметным на вкус, но после третьей чаши у Лютика закружилась голова.

Наверное, поэтому-то он и ответил на напряжённый взгляд, который чувствовал на себе с тех пор, как Геральт, поплутав где-то по зачарованному лесу пару часов, вернулся к жилищам гамадриад. Тьма уже сгустилась вокруг озера, стрекотала цикадами между ветвей, топила собой лес, а здесь, на берегу, всё было сиреневым и звёздным от расстелившегося по глади воды лунного света. Вода тоже стала пронзительно-синей, отдавала накопленное за день тепло, отражала свет звёзд чешуёй серебряных рыб. Лютик ущипнул себя за локоть, чтобы больше не сомневаться, что всё это происходит с ним на самом деле, а не в жарких фантазиях после кувшина эля.

Только Геральт был как главный монстр в чудесном сне, угнетал и заставлял Лютика нервно сглатывать, продолжая пялиться на него из-за края чаши, которая в его руках, казалось, и не пустела вовсе.

Угощения и напитки не заканчивались, но в руках нескольких дев оказались флейты и странные инструменты, одновременно похожие и совершенно другие, чем скрипки. Первые ноты разнеслись над гладью озера, и разговоры смолкли. Аарейя милостиво кивнула, и мелодия, пока лишь тонкая, словно пунктиром намеченная, полилась над берегом. Лютик, обессилевший от угощения и вина, сперва прилёг, пытаясь справиться с волшебным головокружением, но, услышав музыку, поднялся. Рука сама потянулась за лютней, но той не было.

\- Держи, - вдруг заставил вздрогнуть мрачный голос, и лютня приземлилась на мягкую траву возле Лютика. Он не поднял голову, зная, кого увидит, но воспитание было сильнее.

\- Спасибо, - скомканно пробурчал Лютик, а когда Геральт отошёл, посмотрел ему вслед. Тот тащил одну из своих седельных сумок, и Лютик даже представить не мог, что ему там понадобилось.

Мысль о том, что, возможно, там было вяленое мясо, которое они купили в последнем встреченном трактире, оказалась ложной. Геральт ничего не достал, а продолжал угощаться сладкими ягодами с длинной грозди, которые на вкус были как смесь клубники и яблока, хотя и казались похожими на виноград. Лютику они тоже понравились.

Лютня плавно скользнула в руку, как мелодия гамадриад - сразу в сердце. Поначалу медленно, приноравливаясь, Лютик подхватывал ноту за нотой, нанизывая их, как бусины на нить, а потом осмелел, и музыка полилась громче, и уже целым водопадом обрушивалась на слушателей. Лютня, флейты, дриадьи скрипки - всё сейчас пело и наслаждалось в умелых музыкальных руках. Вскоре заворожённые гамадриады поднялись с земли и закружились в танце, диком и страстном, и от их плавных движений в горле пересыхало. Лютик играл, а потом и запел что-то невыносимо красивое, чего никогда не знал и никогда больше не вспомнил бы - такой волшебной и странной казалась эта ночь, эти кружения прекрасных дев, обнажённых, манящих.

Вот только за их телами то и дело волчьим огнём вспыхивали глаза ведьмака, а Лютик терял дыхание, читая в них что-то такое же дикое и невысказанное, как жажда крови.

Танцы гамадриад становились всё стремительнее, в плавность мелодии вонзился острый ритм бубнов, бьющий в такт пульсу и учащавший его. Лютику было сложно не то что петь, а дышать. В горле высохло, а дриадье вино уже не утоляло жажды. Щёки горели, перед глазами чуть плыло, и Лютику казалось, что он плывёт. Вокруг него были сплетённые женские тела, взмывавшие к небу тонкие руки, пляшущие как костры длинные волосы, круговорот страсти и красоты. И за всей этой пеленой как маяки светили ядовито-жёлтые глаза Геральта.

\- Хорош, - раздался над ухом хриплый шёпот, а потом Лютик почувствовал на плече болезненную хватку, вмиг отрезвившую его. - Прощайся с хозяйками, пора спать.

Лютик пытался возразить, пытался оттолкнуть Геральта и остаться с гамадриадами навсегда, чтобы каждый вечер утопать в их пламенном бесстыдстве и магии, но бесполезно. Всё равно, что толкать в гору каменный валун, грозивший раскатать сумасшедшего в блин от каждого неловкого движения. Вместо Лютика с “добрыми хозяйками” распрощался сам Геральт, поблагодаривший за приют и еду, а после потащивший за собой в лес. Лютик запинался о стелющиеся по земле лианы и корни, чуть не выронил лютню, но Геральт успел подхватить их обоих. Ехать через тёмный лес на плече ведьмака было странно.

Ещё страннее было то, что оказались они у круглой хижины, словно выраставшей из корней дерева и сплетавшейся куполом из ветвей. Вместо крыши по веткам стелились лианы, украшая всю конструкцию листьями и цветами, а несколько самых длинных плетей закрывали вход. Лютик оказался на ногах ровно за секунду до того, как Геральт откинул лианы, - и тут настал его черёд говорить: 

\- Нет!

Внутри было тесно - и не как в той таверне, а совсем. Круглый купол внутри зарос словно по волшебству выращенным натуральным матрасом из густой травы и мелких едва пахнувших цветов. Лютик вцепился в края “двери” и не поддавался лёгким толчкам в спину.

\- Я туда не пойду и спать с тобой отказываюсь.

\- Или так, или никак, - буркнул Геральт и снова подтолкнул его, заставив влететь внутрь и спружинить на траву.

Сохраняя молчание, Геральт достал из седельной сумки подстилку, сверху набросил вытащенный оттуда же плащ.

\- Ложись, - велел он. Лютик и так уже лежал, но переполз на плащ и застыл, боясь даже подумать, что последует за этим.

Но Геральт умел удивлять. Даже не глядя на Лютика, он продолжал копаться в своей сумке, пока не вынул небольшую шкатулку, а из той - пузырёк из синего стекла.

\- Выпей это, - снова приказал он Лютику.

\- Решил меня отравить, - захныкал тот, - а я думал, мы подружились…

\- Нет, не подружились, - утешил Геральт. - И тебя успели отравить до этого.

По телу пробежал холодок паники. Лютик распахнул глаза и уставился на Геральта.

\- Ты пил зачарованное вино, думаешь, оно тебе полезно?

\- Ты тоже пил.

\- Но я ведьмак, а ты - дурак, который даже не подумал, что веселится среди нелюдей, чья еда ему ещё аукнется. Пей.

Лютик дрожащими пальцами выхватил пузырёк и тут же его опустошил. Питьё было холодным и отдавало подвалом, но на вкус ничего ужасного. Вытряхнув последнюю каплю, Лютик отдал Геральту пузырек и завалился на плащ, судорожно вздыхая.

\- Они меня убить хотели?

\- Не думаю, - буркнул Геральт. - Это ты не рассчитал. Они угощали от души. Вот только ты уже совсем потерялся.

\- Неправда, - возражать Геральту для Лютика было делом чести. - Это ты виноват. Не пялился бы - я бы не пил.

\- Не болтал бы ты всякую херню до этого - не пялился бы, - продолжал разматывать клубок обвинений Геральт.

\- Сам виноват, - не сдавался Лютик. - Ляпнул такое, а потом молчал. От любопытства, знаешь ли, умирают.

\- Знаю.

В этом слове, единственном, что произнёс Геральт, было скрыто столько страшного, что Лютика передёрнуло. Но, на его счастье, это лишь доказало, что магическое опьянение у него прошло. Голова стала чище, да и дышалось уже легче. Или это было потому, что Геральта в сумерках было не видно в его чёрном одеянии, что неожиданно успокаивало.

\- Спи. Завтра совсем пройдёт, - пообещал Геральт, укладываясь рядом и тут же поворачиваясь спиной.

Лютик подождал минуту, вторую, приноровился не сбивать себе дыхание разными фантазиями, но не выдержал и протянул руку влево. Геральт дёрнулся от прикосновения, будто оно обожгло даже через дублёную кожу.

\- Геральт…

\- Спи, Лютик, - со злостью велел тот. - Спи и мне дай поспать.

Он дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку Лютика, но тот тоже не сдавался: повернулся на бок и подкатился к спине Геральта, облепив его собой, как мокрая рубашка.

\- Лютик, - угрожающе зарычал Геральт, но осёкся, когда тот провёл ладонью по его боку вниз. - Лютик!

Голос у Геральта совсем поехал вниз, скатился до грохота обвала в горах, пугал - и тревожил внутри что-то потаённое и больное. Лютик не слушался, лишь дышал Геральту в затылок и продолжал медленно вести рукой, чувствуя прикосновение кожи одежды к ладони.

\- Геральт, - позвал он, и сердце зашлось, когда ведьмак вздрогнул в ответ. - Посмотри на меня…

Лютик тоже умел владеть голосом и убеждать - когда хотел. Добавив низких манящих нот, он продолжал звать Геральта, пока тот, не взрыкнув опасно напоследок, не повернулся к нему, прижимая своей тушей в пружинившее переплетение трав под плащом.

\- По грани ходишь, - сообщил Геральт, а Лютик, теряя последние крохи опасливости, улыбнулся ему и погладил по щеке, уведя за ухо упавшие непослушные пряди.

\- Уже дошёл, - сообщил Лютик и потянулся вверх, целясь в крепко сжатые губы своими.

Геральт опередил.

Сейчас его рычание было не угрозой дикого зверя, а сильные руки не стремились разорвать Лютика на куски. Наоборот, мозолистые пальцы бережно скользили по щекам Лютика, а целовал Геральт так упоительно и пьяно, что никакое дриадье вино не могло сравниться. Вес ведьмака не казался огромным - наоборот, под ним было тепло и комфортно, и касался Лютика Геральт пусть и плотно, но нежно.

С каждой секундой под покровом ночи и переплетением ветвей становилось всё жарче. Лютик ёрзал под Геральтом, пытаясь одновременно потрогать везде, дотянуться до разных мест: то сжимал плечи, то хватал за бока, то, осмелев, ухватился за богатую ведьмачью задницу и сжал так, словно пытался орех расколоть. Геральт только всхрипывал и продолжал растерзывать его губы своими, да руки держал повыше, словно сам себя боялся.

\- Потрогай меня, - попросил Лютик. - Хотя бы где-то!

Геральт притворился, что не услышал, а сам, отвлекая игрой языка почти у Лютика в горле, переместился так, что оказался между его разведённых ног. Тут же Лютик почувствовал обжигавшие руки на боках, а после и на бёдрах, не выдержал, застонал и толкнулся вверх, упираясь членом Геральту в пах.

\- Тебе не туго? - с болезненным смешком спросил Лютик, продолжая толкаться в Геральта бёдрами, чтобы унять горячий зуд от злого желания.

\- Туго, - прохрипел Геральт, чуть отстранился, вызвав этой пустотой нетерпеливый вздох, и развязал штаны, спустил их низко, как мог, но хотя бы выправил из плена плотной кожи член. Лютик тут же потянулся к нему, обхватил в два кулака и медленно сжал, чуть поведя вверх-вниз. Геральт, державшийся над ним на одной руке, вдруг скорчил страдальческую рожу и жалобно застонал.

\- Зар-раза, - ругнулся Лютик, который от этого чуть не спустил в штаны. - Вас этому учат или вы такими рождаетесь? Чёртовы ведьма…

Болтать со ртом, полным чужого языка, было непосильной задачей даже для Лютика.

Полностью отдавая губы и горло Геральту, Лютик лишь стонал и трясущимися руками пытался развязать собственные штаны. Ничего не получалось. Пальцы дрожали, член болел от притёкшей крови, Геральт творил языком непотребства, за которые можно было казнить, и его огромный член тыкался в бедро Лютика, словно пытаясь продолбить незапланированную природой дыру. Лютик дрожал и потел, пытался унять зуд хотя бы тем, что тёрся о Геральта, но от этого обоим становилось только хуже. Наконец, шнурок в поясе штанов порвался, а за ним легко поддались другие. Ночная прохлада опалила почти горевший от кипевшей крови член.

Геральт что-то угукнул в поцелуй, отлепился от Лютика, освобождая себе правую руку, а потом обхватил огромным кулаком оба члена вместе и сжал. Лютик заорал, надсаживая горло. Прикосновение кожи к коже, головки к головке было слишком для него. Он чувствовал, как член дёргался в крепкой хватке Геральта, сам же бился под ним, как рыба на песке, и стонал безостановочно и отрывисто, уже не понимая, кто он, что он и почему чувствует себя на небесах. Геральт навалился всем телом, прижал Лютика к мягкому травяному настилу, прихватил за мочку уха и замер, давая переждать накатившее удовольствие. Лютику всё равно было чересчур.

У Геральта были мозолистые пальцы, слишком сильные для обычного человека, и Лютик не выдерживал их хватки, толкался по влажному стволу чужого члена вверх, утыкаясь головкой под головку, стонал и чуть не ревел от того, как пекло в яйцах.

\- Давай-ка, ведьмак, трахни меня, - прохрипел он и утонул в самодовольстве, услышав жалобный стон уже не от себя. - Давай, не тормози. Хочу почувствовать, как такой конячий хрен окажется внутри.

\- Не пори херню, - прохрипел Геральт.

\- Ага. Ты меня выпори, - согласился на всё готовый Лютик, у которого от предвкушения сводило даже ступни. Без малейших усилий оттолкнув замершего Геральта, он перевернулся на живот, завозился, стягивая куртку, а потом выскользнул из рубашки. - Своим огромным членом. Твою мать, ведьмак, я таких не видал никогда. В жизни себе не про…

Геральт прижал его ладонью к плащу, заставив едва не наесться грубыми нитками, сдёрнул с задницы штаны и оставил их чуть ниже бёдер, не удостаивая Лютика полным раздеванием.

Без Геральта стало прохладно, и Лютик обиженно ныл, пока тот снова копался в своей чёртовой бездонной сумке.

\- На-ка, выпей, - Геральт поднёс ко рту Лютика другой флакон, который и рассмотреть уже было нельзя, но Лютик послушно выпил.

Легче не стало.

\- Наутро не так болеть будет, - пообещал Геральт, и от этих слов внутри всё заныло и словно заискрилось. Лютик и во сне не мог представить, что такое случится, что ему будет угрожать болезненное утро после смачной случки, а тут целый ведьмак - и обещал такое.

Пока Лютик распробовал сладкое снадобье и вилял задницей перед Геральтом, требуя в себя его член, сам ведьмак не торопился. Лютик бесцельно колотил кулаками по мягкой траве, пока, наконец, не почувствовал возле задницы горячую скользкую руку.

\- Заранее извини, - прохрипел Геральт перед тем, как внутри Лютика оказался палец, вымазанный в чём-то тёплом, гладком и жирном.

\- Ещё-о-о, - вместо ответа взвыл тот. Пальца было мало.

Оказалось мало и двух, и трёх, которыми Геральт с силой толкался между натянувшихся мышц, разводил внутри и пытался хоть как-то подготовить задницу Лютика к неминуемому. Лютик приподнялся на локтях и коленях, раскачивался, трахая себя пальцами Геральта, а головка члена почти болезненно скользила по натёкшей смазке на грубой ткани плаща. Геральт не удосужился продлить им обоим мучительное удовольствие подготовки, и вскоре вместо пальцев Лютик почувствовал возле раскрытой задницы горячую и влажную, и огромную, толстую головку члена Геральта. Тот придержал Лютика за бёдра, вжался членом в растянутые мышцы и вдавился членом в смазанный вход.

Лютик завыл.

Задница растягивалась вокруг члена, головка распирала изнутри так, что Лютику казалось, будто он целиком обтянулся вокруг неё, но, хвала Мелителе, боли не было, только невыносимое, жаркое, как пожар по высохшей траве удовольствие.

\- Дальше, дальше, - умоляюще бормотал Лютик, - давай же, ну!

Геральт всё держал его, не давая дёргаться, а потом, не двигаясь сам, натянул за бёдра на свой член целиком.

Тут-то Лютик и сдох.

Как ему показалось.

Невыносимо заполненный, распираемый изнутри, раздраконенный ожиданием и бесячим Геральтом, он вздрагивал, чувствуя, как головка внутри упирается в эту проклятую железу, название которой он всё не мог запомнить в Академии, но которую регулярно вспоминал с матерком, отдаваясь запрещённым прелюбодеяниям с однокурсниками.

По рту потекла приторная сладость от удовольствия, сводило скулы, нечем было дышать, а Лютик всё пытался толкнуться ниже, почувствовать бедрами ноги Геральта, почувствовать весь член внутри разом. Геральт же терпел и мучил обоих, пока, наконец, и ему терпеть стало невмоготу.

Вздрогнув и послав этим по телу Лютика целый сноп искр, разрывавших изнутри, он толкнулся глубже, ещё глубже - и до конца. Лютик сжался, как мог, вокруг его члена, замкнув его в себе, и ждал, пока Геральт не уселся на пятки, потянув и его за собой. Так Лютик оказался и вовсе распят на огромном хрене, горячем, пульсировавшем внутри. Он сидел на бёдрах Геральта, раскачиваясь и чуть подвывая, когда член давил на самое сладкое и болезненно отзывавшееся восторгом место.

Геральт облапал Лютика поперёк груди, драконил соски, чуть не расцарапывая их ногтями, царапал живот, ввинчивался пальцем в пупок, а Лютик только вздрагивал и сам качался на его бёдрах, то чуть ссаживаясь, то влипая обратно на полную. Влажная кожа скрипела, когда бёдра соприкасались, шлепки слышались громче и пошлее, чем были на самом деле, а Лютик опустил руку и ухватил Геральта за яйца, сжав хоть и некрепко, но явственно.

Геральт захрипел, уткнулся лицом Лютику меж лопаток и вздрагивал, при этом царапая спину зубами. Будто дикий волк, ведьмак так и норовил впиться клыками в обездвиженную жертву. Лютик продолжал мять его яйца, заодно водя по кругу бёдрами, словно довинчивался на член Геральта, а после не выдержал - и обмяк.

\- Больше не могу, - прошептал он бессильно, распластался по Геральту и сдался полностью. Тот крепко держал одной рукой поперёк груди, второй - схватил за бедро, не давая дёрнуться. Лютик и не мог. Геральт долбил его с равномерной силой, поддавая снизу так, что голова Лютика моталась в стороны, а изо рта доносилось только едва слышное поскуливание. Член Лютика уже распирало - не хуже, чем зад изнутри, а Геральт имел его с такой силой, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Толчки были размашистыми, выверенными, били чётко в одно место, от которого по животу и бёдрам растекался жидкий огонь. Лютик только сжимался крепче, когда Геральт скользил наружу, не желая выпускать его, и чуть расслаблялся, пуская внутрь. Лютика трясло, он висел на самом-самом краю, когда член внутри замер на полутолчке, дёрнулся, потом ещё раз, ещё, и внутри стало мокро. Лютик, сжавшись, не выпускал из себя сперму, чуть тёрся простатой - проклятая память! - по крепкому члену, а потом, стоило только Геральту разомкнуть рот и тихо, почти нежно застонать со срывами в рык, сорвался с этого края.

\- Чёртова ты тварь! - хрипел Лютик, хватаясь за разметавшиеся патлы Геральта и дёргая их что было мочи. Геральт не сопротивлялся, только выстанывал что-то, будто не был долбаным мутантом без чувств и сердца, а испытывал там что-то такое, невыразимое. Лютик кончал на его члене как в первый - и последний раз, сжимаясь и елозя по густому семени, ловя последнее, что оставляло утопившее в себе удовольствие. Таких оргазмов он не испытывал ни в борделе, ни в графских постелях, ни в фантазиях.

Геральт обмяк, почти отпустил его, и Лютик теперь держался за него только ослабевшими руками и сжавшимся вокруг члена задом. Геральт заставил его замереть, чуть приподнявшись, вытащил вымазанный спермой член, ещё стоявший так, что любому на зависть, и только тогда отпустил Лютика и помог улечься на загаженный плащ.

\- Нахрен его, - возмутился Лютик, отшвыривая мокрую тряпку из-под спины. Геральт не протестовал.

Выдохшийся, молчаливый и обмякший, он развалился на траве, уступая Лютику подстилку, а тот едва дышал, глядя на переплетение ветвей в их шалаше.

\- Клянусь, так с друзьями не поступают, - прохрипел Лютик высохшим ртом. Геральт протянул руку и достал откуда-то из травы свою флягу, давая ему напиться, а потом выпил остатки сам и снова рухнул в траву.

\- Ты мне не друг, - пробурчал Геральт в ответ. - Таких друзей, знаешь…

\- За хер - и в койку, согласен, - кивнул Лютик.

Он едва мог шевелиться, и даже самая сильная мышца в его теле - язык - уже почти не слушалась.

\- Я точно завтра не сдохну от твоей елды?

\- От неё - точно нет. А от остального не зарекайся.

\- Обожаю, когда ты такой угрожающий, - вдруг устало расхохотался Лютик.

\- Не привыкай.

Отвечать этому зарвавшемуся монстру и не хотелось. Лютик только глупо улыбался куполу сплетённых ветвей и точно знал - привыкнет. Геральту бы тоже стоило.


End file.
